The Mischievous Buzzards
by thesassyredvulpes
Summary: Neon yellow lights beamed like a kaleidoscope around the room. The redhead's jaw dropped harder than Nino's beat. "Chloe Bour-bitch." Turning red, the blond scowled right back at her. "Alya-fucking-Césaire." The AU where Alya and Chloe find out each other's identities, and deal with it. Tune in for bickering, mutual Ladynoir shipping, and sisterly bonding while kicking ass.


If someone asked Chloe Bourgeois to list one item on her bucket list, she would tell you "To become a superhero".

If someone told her it would come true a year later, she would have smirked and said, "Of course, I'm totally qualified."

But she wouldn't have believed it if they told her she'd be launching her partner into the sky.

This was why Queen B found herself panicking as she prepared to catch her ally.

" _Whatever you do, don't drop her,_ " echoed Ladybug's voice in her mind.

It had been 14 months since the Bee Miraculous was bestowed upon her, or rather, accidentally- _details aren't important-_ and she had become Queen B. Along with her, Rena Rouge had also become one of the new superheroes. Excitedly, the both of them worked under the instruction of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Queen B had mastered her flight and aim, while Rena Rouge became an expert at sleuthing and illusionary.

More importantly, they were partners. Which meant working together.

Admittedly, the two of them had struck quite a rivalry. Chloe remembered how egotistical (well she still was) when she had sauntered around Rena Rouge. Rena wasn't innocent, either. Chloe lost count how many times her partner had snuck and snapped pics of her.

She supposed they started bonding when the training for the Flight of the Fox technique started.

First, a demo was done from a safe height from the ground. When Chloe missed, the fox hero would land flat on her butt. She wasn't exactly muscular or had that kind of strength, even with the granted powers of the miraculous. Plus, it was nerve-wracking. Eventually, the art of catching and landing was achieved. When they tried it for real, Queen Bee nervousness had taken over. She had faltered, and Rena almost crashed to the ground. Ladybug swung and caught her just in time.

Chloe had to remind herself not to worry. That was in the past. They've done this a bunch of times now.

But it still traumatized her. What if Ladybug hadn't caught her?

She rehearsed Ladybug's instructions in her head.

"Hop onto Queen B's back. Hover above the buildings. Start buzzing away, accelerating the speed. At maximum, grab Rena Rouge's leg. Launch her into the sky. Rena Rouge makes her clones. Queen B slows down, but continues to fly forward. Clones fly into different directions of the city. Rena Rouge dives.

Then, Queen B speeds up again and catches her."

She watched Rena Rouge do some somersaults in the air, and the fox-themed hero played her flute. "Okay, the clones are multiplying now," she thought.

Chloe had relentlessly kept apologizing, and Rena had repeatedly forgiven her. However, it didn't stop her from earning a lecture from Ladybug. She wasn't harsh, but it crushing to disappoint your idol. She had sulked, and Chat Noir came to comfort the heroine.

"It's all about trust. Not just in your partner, but in yourself too," he had told her.

To this day, Chloe was still amazed. She watched Paris' first two heroes fight alongside each other as they dealt with the akuma. Sure, she and Rena finally learned to sync, but it was nothing compared to them. "How do they do it?" she pondered.

"Not right now Chloe," she chided herself. "Pay attention to Rena. She'll be coming down anytime now."

Right then, Rena dove. Chloe flew faster, and timing herself, the vixen landed on her back.

"We did it, Queenie!" Rena Rouge cheered.

The bee themed hero turned red, looked away, and scowled. "'Course we did, this has been what, the millionth time now? No need to be worried or anything," she said nonchalantly.

Rena chuckled. She had gotten used to her partner's reactions. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say," she replied. Now, back to focusing on the mission.

"How are Ladybug and Chat Noir holding up?" Rena asked.

"Chat Noir already used his Cataclysm, and I think Ladybug just activated Lucky Charm. How are your illusions doing?"

"Clone #2 is catching the last of the giant rodents. The other three are making sure the rest don't run off." Rena paused."They're doing a good job of it too. After all...foxes are good at catching rats."

Her partner groaned. "You had to say that, didn't you?"

"It's like what Monsieur Noir said: Never miss an op-pun-tunity."

"You know, he is probably the same age as us."

"What else can I call him? Chat is Ladybug's personal use."

"Mangy Alley Cat."

"That's yours for him, and I think he prefers my nickname over yours."

"Well, he responds to it. That's what matters."

"Whatever you say, Queenie."

The two flew lower towards the ground.

"Queenie, there's a rat at 3 o'clock!"

"On it."

Quickly, Chloe detached a top from her belt. She threw it, and it spun, knocking the mutated rodent off of the road.

"Gotcha!" The two shouted together.

Indeed, the two of them were the Kick-Ass Gal Duo. Queen B wouldn't have it any other way.

Eventually, Ladybug and Chat Noir successfully purified the akuma, and the Parisians thanked them.

"Good work today, team!" exclaimed the spotted superheroine. She gently squeezed Chloe's shoulder. "By the way, Rena Rouge and Queen B, great job containing those rats."

Queen B flushed. "T-thanks," she stuttered. Rena clapped her on the back.

"Ow." She scowled at her partner, who only laughed lightheartedly.

Chat Noir's ears lowered, and he pouted. "My lady, don't I get to receive some pur-raise too?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes, but chuckled. "Well, I guess it'd be unfair to leave you out. If you hadn't distracted Souris Sournois, I don't think I would have been able to grab his tail."

"My pleasure, cats are the best rat catchers, after all." The two high-fived.

 _Click._

"Yessss," teased Queen B. Rena Rouge grinned, giving a thumbs up. That probably meant the photo she took wasn't blurry.

This was also a favourite post-mission pastime. Ship LadyNoir and snap pictures.

That also usually meant that as soon as said shipping and snapping was done, to go home before Ladybug can catch you.

And so, Rena hopped onto Queen B's back, and the two of them cackled as they buzzed away.

* * *

 _Beep beep._

"Shit," Rena swore. "I totally forgot, I gotta recharge."

"No worries, Rena," assured Queen B. "Lemme just drop you off somewhere, my kwami probably is gonna have to release this transformation soon, too."

"Yeah, how long have you been flying? Maybe we should just-OH MY GAWD LOOK OUT!"

'Wha-"

The two narrowly missed colliding with Jagged Stone's smile on the giant billboard. They tumbled down on a spiral.

"We're losing altitude!" Rena shouted.

"I noticed!" Queen B yelled back.

Queen B struggled to maintain her balance, and she lowered and flew over the road traffic. Passengers and some drivers quickly snapped pictures of the superhero duo.

'This is bad, we gotta find a place now," Queen B wailed.

"We're literally in view of a bunch of cars right now, Queenie. The only place around here that I know is the Bourgeois Hotel."

"Perfect!"

"What do you mean by perfect? Don't you know who owns that plaaaaccce-"

With one final burst of energy, Queen B shot back into the sky, and flew straight through her bedroom window. Both of their miraculouses beeped.

Rena Rouge jumped off and scrambled before they even landed.

"Gurl, are you nuts?" The fox ran to the balcony, trying to find a way out. Not having any of Ladybug's luck, she started pacing back inside. "We're not only trespassing, but this is the mayor's daughter's home."

Queen B gritted her teeth. "Calm the fuck down, everything is fine. Now don't make a ruckus or we'll both get caught."

'We already are, probably. There's a security system up. She's paranoid ever since she used to cause all of those akumas."

"I've already deactivated the cameras."

Rena spun and stared at her partner, bewildered.

"You WHAT?! Queenie!"

Queen B debated internally, wondering if revealing herself was the best course of action.

Ladybug would totally be pissed at her.

But Rena was giving her a headache.

Groaning, she grabbed a nearby pillow, and threw it at Rena Rouge's head. The fox heroine opened her mouth, but Chloe silenced her.

"Look, I may as well tell you, so that you can stop panicking. You're not trespassing, not as long as I'm here with you."

She took a deep breath, "Pollen, detransform-"

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep!_

An orange light flashed before Chloe's eyes, causing her to look away.

When the light faded, Chloe slapped herself.

She was dreaming, wasn't she?

"What the actual-"

"Look Queenie, please don't panic, I know, you probably know me as the Ladyblog admin," rushed her partner's civilian identity. "But please don't-"

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep!_

Neon yellow lights beamed like a kaleidoscope around the room.

The redhead's jaw dropped harder than Nino's beat.

"Chloe Bour-bitch."

Turning red, the blond scowled right back at her.

"Alya-fucking-Césaire."

* * *

 **A/N:** See me

The Imaginative Writer

Who can barely write because either she's busy 24/7

Or hitting up in the meme department

Or sick in bed

Hasn't updated any of her fanfics for nine months (and counting)

And makes a new one

Because. There. Needs. To. Be.

ALYA AND CHLOE BROTP.

Basically yeah, sorry if this chapter is kinda bleah, the beginning is always the hardest to perfect. I'll probably rewrite it again later.

I don't know how my update schedule is gonna look like exactly, but I apologize in advance because I am notoriously known for updated weekly, then monthly, _then yearly_.

I'm a full time high school student and I do a bunch of extracurricular things, so sadly my fun creative time has been unhealthily shortened.

Then again, I do draw and meme a lot. And procrastinate. Oh yeah, I did a ton of that. Still do sometimes.(Procrastination is bad kids. I recommend a good agenda, sticky notes plastered everywhere, with all the stuff you need to get done, a calendar, and goals. Goals that when you achieve them, you get to treat yourself.)

It's works, trust me. Just gotta get yourself into sticking to the plan, aha.

Anyways, hi, I'm Kurama, your awkward, fellow meme queen, fanfic writer and bookworm, and thanks for reading. What will Alya and Chloe do next? Will they talk, or will they just have an awkward silence? Why did Pollen have such good timing de-transforming? And when will Chat Noir confess his true feelings to Ladybug? Find out next chapter!

Your fellow fox, signing out!

~Kurama Kaitou


End file.
